Attack of Heliopolis
by ZacPowell
Summary: The Asgard have met a new enemy the Goa'uld, now the must rebuild links with the Furlings and Nox and plan a way to stop the Goa'uld control over the milky way
1. A New Launch

Attack of Heliopolis

[Set at the time when the Asgard , Furlings and Nox planned to attack the now Goa'uld ruled planet Heliopolis]

Penegal stands proud looking over the bridge of his newly constructed Asgard Morthership, slowly he paces across the spotless carbon floor waiting to hear from the Milky Way outpost. He thinks to himself; _It has been over two weeks now, if we do not hear from them soon, then perhaps this ship will see far more action than planned. J_ust as a dull bleep jumps to action on the central control panel, Penegal rushes over to the panel and slowly moves the control stone over the newly developed long range holographic communication system. A short grey image flickers into life in front of him; it was the commander of the Milky Way outpost, _finally_.

The outpost commander speaks calmly his thick grey lips hardly moving, "Greetings from the Milky Way Pen...Commander Penegal, I come with news, the Goa'uld have moved deeper into Nox owned space.

So the Nox have agreed to meet and discuss the possibility of rebuilding the ties between us and them", Penegal nods slowly "make it so, we shall meet on the Nox home world, be sure to notify the Furling I'm certain they will wish to send a representative, and in the mean time I shall inform the council".

The holographic image of the Asgard disappears as Penegal walks toward the bridges teleportation panel, he types away at the controls selecting the coordinates to the council chambers, he knew they would be waiting for him so there was no need to just before going.

Within 5 minutes of getting to the chambers the council had come to their decision, an alliance must once again be formed between the Nox, Furling and Asgard. Penegal must go to the Milky Way and ensure this happens, and that an attack on the Goa'uld is planned. Penegal leaves the chambers a little shocked at the speed of the verdict, the council never came to an agreement this quickly, it would rarely take less than a week, _these 'Goa'uld' must really be a threat to the Asgard _he thought as he teleported back to his ship, the crew had now started to arrive on the ship and start prelaunch checks and final tests on the brand new intergalactic hyperdrives, _the last thing I want is my brand new ship being ripped apart on entering hyperspace, that would be rather...embarrassing to say the least._

Penegal once again entered the bridges however this time the room was full of activity, several engineers where walking about checking the ships controls and running tests before its first flight very shortly. As Penegal stepped foot into the room of man in particular walked up to him and grinned "good to see you finally made it to commander, Sir, how does it feel to be about to set off on your first mission?" Penegal grins "just like any other day, just now it's me on the line if anything goes wrong, anyway are we ready yet?".

The engineer nods "yes commander just finishing the last tests and we will be away."

Penegal nods and takes his place behind the command post waiting for the go ahead from the engineers to start final boarding and ready the ship for launch, he runs his small bony hands over the controls, it was in fact his first time on a mission as a commander of a Asgard mother ship and he was starting to feel rather worried that something would go wrong.

"Commander the ships ready" Penegal jumps a little, he had drifted off a little, planning what was to be said at the meeting.

Even as he looked to the engineer that had approached him he was still thinking about the Goa'uld, while there technology was nothing like the Asgards they were great in numbers and had armies far larger than any Asgard fleet. He shakes his head before looking back up to the engineer "yes ok then thank you".

The engineer nods and walks out of the bridge with the others as Penegal switches on the ships internal communication systems "this is your commander speaking, all ground crew to leave the ship and all members of the flight time to make your way to your launch stations we shall be leaving shortly".

The remaining ship's crew make their way to their posts as Penegal starts to power up the nearly designed neutrino ion generators which gave the greater power output needed to power the new hyperdrive engines. He activates once again the internal communication systems as the engines start to hum into life he starts to count down "5" the inertial damping drives kick into life and the artificial gravity is felt throughout the ship as it adjusts to the required strength, "4" the engines hit full power and all secondary systems fire up as lights and information panels light up around the bridge. "3" Penegal starts the sublight engines and the ship starts to lift from the ground, the mounts holding it in place unclip and start to move away from the ship, "2" Penegal fires the ships sublight engines full power and mauves the ship out of the docking bay and into the upper atmosphere, "1" throughout the ship the crew ready themselves for what is likely to be a bumpy first 'jump'. "0" The hyperdrive engines rip open a hyperspace window and the ship is sucked into it, with a large judder the ship's hull and shields adjust to the jump.

"This is your commander speaking, we have now entered hyperspace, it will be at least 8 hours until we reach the Nox home world, all primary systems are now on autopilot, the ship will takes us the rest of the way, I recommend you prepare yourselves for the days ahead the Goa'uld are force not to be messed with" .

Penegal releases the communication link and heads for his personal quarters to plan for the meeting with the once close races.


	2. Alliance of Three Great Races

Penegal watches the blue swirl of hyperspace rush past him, and the ship as they travel towards the Nox home world, a low tone is heard in his quarters as the ships computer is heard through the communication systems. The syndicated voice is unmistakable for anything but the computer as it speak "commander we shall be existing hyperspace in the next five minutes and will be within commination range of the Nox world and the furling ship".

Penegal nods and makes his way towards the bridge once more to ready himself for the important meeting at hand. _At least the furlings got the message and will be at the meeting they should help persuade the Nox in our direction._

Just as he reaches the bridge there is a short judder as the ship exists the hyperspace window and re-joins normal space in high orbit above the Nox world. Penegal looks to one of the engineers on the deck, "I do hope that isn't going to happen every time", "No commander the new engines must adjust to the real world conditions, it shouldn't happy again".

Penegal nods to the man as he turns to his control panel looking over at the large green planet, the Nox had always been one for nature something that the Asgard had long ago shed in the quest for knowledge and technological improvement.

The much smaller furling ship comes into visual range, the large sublight engines firing to keep the ship off a direct impact course with the Asgard ship, as it banks to the left slightly the image of the small five man furling crew comes to view on the holographic screen directly in front of the viewing window.

The captain speaks up "Greetings Asgard, good to see you made it in time, the Nox are waiting for both of us in there council rooms I do believe. We shall keep to pleasantries once we get down to the planet, there is no time to waste"

The ship changes direction and dives towards the planet's surface heading towards what looks like a large forest, however Penegal knew too well that this was just one of the Nox tricks to prevent their location being discovered and in fact below the trees was a large city. He turned to the rest of the crew on the bridge, "I shall keep in contact, if there are any problems let me know, keep on the lookout it is important this meeting stays undiscovered".

With no more than a nod Penegal slides a control stone across the panel and is beamed down into the council rooms, in front of him sit what he believes to be three of the members of the Nox high council who will be representing the Nox at the meeting. Just as he was about to introduce himself the five Furling from the ship enter the room and find their seats which have been designed to be comfortable for them taking into fact there shorter size and tails. Pegenal nods to them before speaking "Greetings council members,*he looks towards the Furling* and greetings to you as well, I am Penegal a commander of the Asgard fleet, I have been sent here today to represent the Asgard for this important meeting"

The council members all nod to Penegal as he speaks the centre Nox speaks up "welcome to our humble planet Penegal, thank you both for meeting with us so quickly, as your all I'm sure well aware the situation is dire the Goa'uld have started to enter our area of the galaxy and our attempts to ward them off have resulted in them simply wanting to take more planets and steal our technology. I am Othyea the head of the Nox high council"

Penegal takes a seat after hearing the words of Othyea as the captain of the Furling stands to say a few words for himself. "I am Nython of the Furling and will be representing the Furling at this meeting, which is all I have to say"

Penegal raises an eye brow at the short and abruptness of the Furlings introduction; however that was something to be through about later what was important was the meeting at hand. "The Goa'uld have become a greater threat than we first thought they would be, as such the Asgard feel that action is the only way we can show them that they must stop and we are not a force to be reckoned with, however each of us on our own I feel would be unable to counter act the ever growing armies of the Goa'uld"

Nython nods in agreement "the Furling grow short in numbers we could not attack them on our own"

"And out forces are to widely stretched across galaxy's to be able to bring a big enough fleet to take out the Goa'uld" Penegal adds

"If then we are to work together then a common ground must be found, a plan must be brought together and all parties must agree" Othyea says slowly to the two other races.

"The attack must be quick we must damage the Goa'uld in way that stops them once and for all, there is no way our numbers could with stand an on-going battle we would no doubly lose the fight" the Furling Captain says looking towards Penegal.

"Then a location must be found" Penegal turns to the Nox "do you have a galactic map, perhaps of the areas the Goa'uld now have control over?"

Othyea nods and waves his hand slowly in front of him; a large holographic map is shown in the centre of the room between the three parties. "The red areas are that under the control of the Goa'uld, however I wish to add if the Nox are to take part no race Goa'uld or otherwise should be wiped out, they are still living creatures, and the hosts these Goa'uld take to live in have no control over there outcome, it would be wrong to kill them".

The Furling speak up "I object if we are to stop the Goa'uld then we must wipe them out, or force them close to that point, there is no other way about it".

"carm down Nython Othyea has a point, the human hosts this creatures take have no control over their actions and where possible should not be punished for said actions" Penegal thinks for a second looking at the map. "I suggest that an attack force is sent to a Goa'uld manufacturing planet, we have scanned many, the numbers of slaves are low however these planets have high levels of production of weapons and ships, if one of these where attacked then the blow would show the Goa'uld we mean business and hopefully no more lives would need to be spared"

Nython nods "that could work as long as our tree hugging friends over here agree"

Othyea looks to Penegal preventing he did not hear Nythons comment "do you have a planet in mind? When I talk of lives lost we respect the nature around us as equals with the lives of people"

Penegal stands and moves round the table standing in front of the holographic map, he walks into the map and comes to a planet on one of the arms of the milky way, he touches the area and the map zooms in to show a grey stormy planet "after much research it was found one of the best of such planets would be this, its name is Heliopolis, you may know it as the first meeting point for the four races, however it is now a mining and building planet producing much of the Goa'uld technology".

Nython looks at the planet "looks good to me, so how will we do it?"

Penegal looks to Othyea who seems to be deep in thought looking at the planet before he speaks "The Nox agree that this is a planet suited for this job, there are few creatures left on the planet and the trees have all but been cut down and burnt"

Penegal grins "perfect than this shall be the place of the attack, before we discuss how we shall attack the planet if possible I will request a short brake, I will need to relay the information to the Asgard council"

Othyea nods "then it is agreed we shall meet back here in 2 hours" he stands and bows turning and leaving with the other Nox.


End file.
